fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dragonfire333
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragonfire333! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kirikou Rung.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 07:57, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello ? Post on my actual talk page, please. That way I can get alerted. And sure, go ahead, but call it "Ice Devil Slayer Magic (Dragonfire)" The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) Alex Lowe Hey, um... I doubt you did it on purpose, but when you created your page for Alex Lowe, you seem to have overwritten the page for my character Silver Ferrum... I'm going to ask that you find some way to fix this, if not, then I'll ask an admin to resolve this issue please be careful in the future Leengard Ustan (talk) 06:18, November 14, 2014 (UTC) alright, wasn't sure if it was you and you just forgot to log in (it happens sometimes) and you just accidentally did that or not I'll ask one of the admins and hopefully they'll be able to fix this Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:17, November 14, 2014 (UTC) thanks & yeah, every now and again some anons come on and vandalize pages or created pages that are meant to be vandalism just trolls coming to try and screw with people, keep an eye out Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:18, November 15, 2014 (UTC) There ya go :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:30, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to let you know that Orion has been accepted into the Jigoku Games if you're still interested? If you are, can you give me a short description about his strength and why he entered the games? Just so I can fill out the participant table. Thanks! --Lady Komainu (talk) 03:00, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Nope that is enough information! I don't know if I told you or not, but you are free to work on his page until the start of the games.Lady Komainu (talk) 02:53, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Jigoku Games Hey, just wanted to let you know that I posted a blog detailing how the matches will be ran, and when the first round starts. Check it out here ! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:55, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello for the first round of the games Orion will be teamed up with Scorpius. We will be posting the match ups and arenas on the Jigoku Games page in 5 days, so keep an eye out. --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:21, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 04:22, February 11, 2016 (UTC) it's ur turn man.